Si yo fuera, yo tendría, yo sería
by Charlie Rho Sigma
Summary: Lo que Jamie McCrimmon podría ser si sólo se parase a pensar por un momento dejando atrás su fría lógica. Y lo que dejaría de ser. Y es por eso, quizá, por lo que nunca lo hace. Classic Who, segundo Doctor. Este fic participa en el reto "Mi TARDIS ideal" del foro "Fugitivos de la Cuarta dimensión".


La TARDIS de Jamie McCrimmon

En la TARDIS de Jamie McCrimmon habría muchos estampados escoceses. Los habría, que no los hay, realmente tendría que ser un señor del tiempo, tener su propia TARDIS, haber pasado los exámenes de la Academia (cosa que todos sabemos que no haría, por pura tozudez), y por supuesto estaría ahora mismo encerrado en la barrera temporal que el Doctor creó para todo Gallifrey. Pero no pasa nada por soñar, como el mismo Jamie se permite de vez en cuando, aunque no muy a menudo, la fría lógica le suele dominar.

La habitación más grande que Jamie puede decorar ahora mismo a su gusto es la suya propia. Aunque ésta ya lo ha hecho por él y ahora la habitación parece salida de una película de terror (palabras textuales del Doctor, el cual se niega a entrar allí) por sus numerosos empapelados en las paredes de "guerreros de su época". Entusiasta rebelde contra Inglaterra en su lucha por la libertad, es capaz de contagiar ese empapelado al resto de la TARDIS de vez en cuando, aunque dura poco tiempo.

Pero si poseyese una TARDIS propia, las cosas serían diferentes. Probablemente un sonido de gaita sonase en lugar de los frenos cuando aterrizase en cualquier lugar con su máquina del tiempo, y el circuito camaleónico exterior sería un castillo. Uno pequeñito, no queremos llamar la atención. Fuera las cabinas azules y los destabilizantes viajes, el nuevo señor del tiempo sería un poco más convencional que el Doctor.

No habría cables sueltos, ni suciedad, pero tampoco un excesivo orden; nada que pudiese entorpecer su camino estaría de más. Unas cuantas cajas y baúles semiescondidos para guardar souvenirs y cosas importantes. Escaleras y un segundo piso o ático en la misma sala de control, para hacer reparaciones, cuidado con las cosas que caen desde ahí, pueden hacer daño si te dan en la cabeza. El rojo, el verde y el marrón dominarían en todas las salas, cálidos, muy diferentes de los estampados gloriosos dorados con los que decora el Doctor sus pasillos. La madera y las alfombras recubrirían todo rincón que se preciase de serlo, haciendo que ningún sonido se escuchase al caminar por allí por donde fueras; así el resto de cosas importantes se escuchan más (según Jamie). Paragüeros viejos que no esconden nada dentro, estanterías olvidadas en su propio polvo, libros viejos en idiomas perdidos que sólo la TARDIS puede traducir; esos serían los pocos aspectos que compartiría con la TARDIS del Doctor, su aire de rusticidad sería único. Y Jamie sería viejo, muy viejo, y tal vez se aburriese de esto demasiado pronto y lo cambiase por otra cosa más moderna, pero de momento no. De momento los sillones y el fuego cálido reverberarían en cada esquina de su nave, el silencio lo cubriría todo, un silencio que no querría oír y huiría de sala en sala buscando una compañía que no existe.

Y la buscaría fuera. Y alguien maravilloso vendría a hacerle de nuevo un niño, un niño viejo pero un niño al fin y al cabo; y con sus viajes y aventuras le enseñaría las estrellas y éste a su vez le enseñaría lo que es ser humano, porque ya lo habría olvidado. Las rutinas, el "¿porqué empapelas tu nave como si fuera un maldito periódico del siglo XIV", las estupideces y las brillanteces volverían una y otra vez. Al igual que las pérdidas. Pero Jamie ya lo sabría, Jamie preferiría no herir a nadie y encerrarse en su soledad para siempre, dejarlos antes de que ardan ante sus ojos, borrar su memoria incluso si hay demasiado dolor entre medias.

Como un anciano caballero de ojos brillantes que a veces lleva falda escocesa y habla con demasiado entusiasmo de la rebelión, un caballero. Su TARDIS siempre sería un reflejo de él, cambiaría con los años pero en el fondo seguiría siendo la misma tozuda cabezota. Con cada vez más recuerdos y souvenirs. Quizá acabarían llamándole el Viejo McCrimmon, o el caballero de Furia. Sin encontrar nunca jamás la paz como están destinados la mayoría de los señores del tiempo.

Y es por eso que Jamie McCrimmon no querría ser el Doctor, no querría ser un señor del tiempo. Es por eso que Jamie McCrimmon no sueña despierto a menudo. No es que no tenga imaginación, no.

Es que le da miedo lo que pueda encontrar en una TARDIS propia.


End file.
